


In your arms, I’m at peace

by orphan_account



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Charlie, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega!Rami, but not in a smutty type of way, just forewarning, there is no smut in this fic srry, this was written to be very indulgent on my end so hmm it might not be everyone’s cup of tea, untraditional Heats/ABO rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heats are awful, but with the right people, maybe it’s not all terrible.
Relationships: Charlie Hunnam/Rami Malek
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	In your arms, I’m at peace

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaa im here with some absolute shi- uh, subpar writing😬
> 
> I originally wrote this when I was ovulating, then finished it when I was on my period, so just call this my “emotional projection fic where I write out my own fantasy”
> 
> So you get it, in this verse heats are pretty much periods, I didn’t expand on much past that so if there is some plot holes I just don’t know what to tell ya.
> 
> Please enjoy, and if you don’t, that’s perfectly fine, just don’t leave any rude or unnecessary comments❤️
> 
> (This was also written on my phone so do with that what you will)
> 
> Edit: My tumblr is orchidsandlillies if you would like to come hang out!

Another sharp pain rips through Rami’s abdomen, making him cringe and bend over into himself. He groans inwardly when he starts to feel wetness pooling into the seat of his pants.

Whoever said heats were hot needed to have their ass beat, because they obviously had never went through one themselves; between the searing pain, constant nausea and uncomfortable stickiness of it all, there couldn’t possibly be a bigger turn off. He huffed, dreading hauling himself into the shower, already know how bad the pain would get as he moved around.

But, he felt disgusting and he needed something to keep the slick from getting all over his sheets (ew). so he forced himself to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

He felt sluggish, like his bones themselves were made of concrete, and he found himself bent over the toilet more then once in fear of losing last nights dinner.

The shower did feel amazing, and he was embarrassed to admit that he fell asleep on the shower floor where he sat, letting the warm water run over his body. The heat and constant pressure on his back and stomach a blessing of relief.

The second he stepped out, though, the pain hit him full force once again, leaving him with enough strength to put clothes on, take some medication and crawl back underneath the comforter, shivering like he was cold.

The heating pad they kept in the house wasn’t anywhere in the bedroom, and Rami really, really didn’t feel like wandering around to find it, so he resigned to shivering under the covers.

Rami loved acting, there was nothing else in this world he could possibly see himself doing, loved the thrill and motion of it all, loved the fact that it never left him without something to do, the ability to express himself. But there was nothing worse then dragging himself around sets while in the dredges of heats, hardly keeping his tears at bay and running to the nearest trash can to throw up in; to have the luxury of being in his own bed, in his own home, while in heat was a godsend.

He fell asleep, barely, in that horrid in-and-out type way that came with pain and sickness. He was sweaty and sticky and probably needed a mother quick shower here shortly.

He was attempting to stretch into some odd position to try and ease the cramps, when he phone started to ring, pulling a sigh from him. He grabbed the phone from his pillow having missed the call but he got to see what time it was, 1:26 PM, which, he really didn’t give a shit today. 

He checked the caller ID and smiled when he saw who it was. It was Charlie, his bright smile filling up his caller ID photo, he immediately called back. He really hoped he would pick back up, because it do him so much good to be able to hear his mates voice.

Charlie picked up after the third ring. “Hey!” Rami could tell he was busy, he could hear keys jangling on the other end, Rami smirked, “well I’m so sorry for interrupting”.

“No! No, you’re fine, I was just calling to check on you” Rami smirked at that, fixing to comment, when another ache rudely interrupted him, making him whimper instead.

“...Babe?”

Shit, that wasn’t as quite as he hoped.

“Babe, you alright?” Charlie sounded worried now, and Rami internally cursed. The concern was more than comforting, but the last thing Rami wanted was for the blond to worry. The alpha was a worrier by every stretch of the word, panicking whenever Rami even came down with a light cold. 

But, they hadn’t really ever went through this yet.

“It’s nothing, really, I promise. When are you getting home?” Rami hoped Charlie would pick up on him trying to change the subject, but of course he didn’t. 

“Rami, tell me what’s wrong” The tone in Charlie’s voice told Rami all he needed, that he definitely wasn’t going to win the argument against his alpha. And really, what the fuck, he would find out when he got home.

“I..I started this morning” He held his breath, waiting for a response. He And Charlie had never really had this kind of discussion, regarding heats and things, but it was pretty common knowledge that a lot of alphas didn’t take to well to these kinds of things. Most of them either saw it as an opportunity to live out their pornographic fantasies or were immediately disgusted. 

There was a pause on the other end. Shit.

“Started, like your heat started?” The way it was said seemed so sweetly innocent, especially for an alpha of Charlie’s age, that it made Rami want to scream. He already dreaded this talk, he didn’t want to go into much detail.

“Ya, my heat” Rami could seriously cry right now, and he probably would if he wasn’t 38 years old, the age where he should definitely be past this type of shame and should be able to talk to his mate about this, like the adult he was. 

But god it was hard.

“Oh...” Charlie said, almost in a whisper, before there was some shuffling in the background. “Are you ok right now?” Rami hummed in some kind of response. “Well, ok, I’m almost home, so I guess I’ll see you there”.

Shit, that didn’t sound good. Rami didn’t think Charlie was one of those alphas, he seemed completely supportive of Rami and every other Omega he had ever met, constantly voicing his opinion against sexist ideas; but, maybe it was different when it was his omega going through it, which, by extent, kinda mean it was his problem too.

“O-ok, I guess I’ll see you when you get here”

“Bye, love”

“Bye”

Ok, maybe a little cry would do him some good right now.

He didn’t know when he fell back asleep, or for how long, but he woke up to shuffling around in the kitchen. 

He sighed, pulling the covers back only to discover that he had spilled over onto the sheets, creating a big sticky spot right in the middle.

Charlie also found it appropriate to poke his head into the room at that time, maybe assuming Rami was still asleep, only to see the wet spot in the bed.

“God, I’m really sorry, just...let me get these changed” Rami fretted, the pain better but still making him wince when he moved too quickly. He didn’t look at Charlie, but he heard him move over to the bathroom. 

He heard the faucet turn on, then a minute later there was hands gently pulling him away from the mess. A kiss was placed on his sweaty curls, the comforting sent of his boyfriend surrounding him. 

“Go. I got this” once again, there wasn’t much room left for argument, so Rami made his way to the bathroom. The tub was already filled, steaming and smelling of that fancy bath oil shit Charlie had gotten him for their anniversary.

It made his heart race, the relief of Charlie caring taking a huge weight off his chest. Ok, so maybe he had been being a bit ridiculous earlier.

He sunk in with urgency, shivering when the hot water hit his skin, but it was so much better then the shower earlier. There was a knock on the door, but Charlie still popped in anyways. A look of sympathy all over his face.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“How are you?”

“I’m better now, thank you for this”

“Why didn’t you say anything about your heat earlier? I would have checked on you”

“...”

There was a sigh from the blond, but he sat down by the Tub anyways, running a hand through Rami’s hair. 

“You know I don’t like knowing you’re in pain, i really don’t like when you keep it from me” there was a slight pause, “I understand if you want to keep this stuff private, but at least let me know you’re doing good, Ok?” Rami nodded, still staying quiet.

There was another kiss, Rami fidgeted a little. “So you’re not uncomfortable with this?” Charlie was a little quite, a funny look on his face, “with what, your heat?” Rami nodded.

“Darling, assuming you’ve been heating since you were a teen, I’m pretty sure you’ve learned it’s not exactly something you can control” Charlie said, a little bit of disbelief tinting his voice.

Rami shrugged, already feeling like a fool about this whole thing, “I know, I really do, but it’s just something people like me think about a lot, because a lot of people aren’t exactly comfortable with things like this”. Charlie shook his head, mumbling something about “Stupid cunts” and “ignorant bastards”. It did get a laugh out of Rami.

The conversation lulled a little, as they talked a bit more about Charlie’s day, about the possible new project he would be in and Charlie bitching about his new manager trying to force roles on him that “fit his aesthetic” AKA Big Buff Blond Man Does Manly Shit, which Charlie absolutely hated.

After that, the water has started to become lukewarm and some of the aches where starting to come back, so Rami made his way out while Charlie announced he would be in the kitchen for a second. Rami found the sheets had been changed and the heating pad had been plugged in on his side, that he quickly stuffed underneath his shirt and melting at the warmth that eased over his stomach.

Charlie came back in now in a white T-shirt and his grey sleeping pants, with a stuffed grocery bag in his hand, obviously coming from Walgreens, he was also sporting that goofy grin he got when he did something he was proud of.

“I stopped and picked up some stuff for you, but forewarning, my knowledge isn’t the best on this subject, I haven’t had a lot of partners talk about what they liked when they where heating” Charlie quipped, obviously proud of himself for whatever he had got for his omega.

The first thing he pulled out was a bottle of extra strength pain reliever and a pack of slick absorbers, Rami blushed when Charlie started explaining that he didn’t know if Rami had any or what size he wore, so he got two packs. The rest was various snacks that Rami like and one of those gel ice packs.

The whole thing lit up Rami’s cheeks, having his now long time boyfriend explain to him how he came about choosing what things to purchase.

“Darling? Are you alright, is this too much?”

The question yanked him out of his thoughts, and he looked up into those huge, blue puppy dog eyes.

“No-I just-it’s surprising, I mean-” Rami was cut off by a sudden kiss, big hands cradling his face.

“Baby, really, I did this because I love you and I want to see you happy, I don’t think this is uncomfortable, or nasty, or whatever you want to call it. I might have made a big deal out of this shit when I was 17, but newsflash, I’m 39, I’m an adult, this stuff if natural”

The blond smiled, leaning in closer until their foreheads almost touched. Rami smiled, too, nodding, not going to make any more of a big deal out of this.

“Good, now, come on” he helped him up, grabbing the pills and taking out two for him, “let’s get ready for bed so I can cuddle the shit out of you”

The rest went on uneventfully, only a tiny bit of embarrassment coming when Rami had to ask Charlie to step out so he could protection on his sleeping shorts.

They cuddled up underneath the covers, the TV humming softly in the background, Charlie had lost his shirt to Rami at some point. The pain was ebbing off, finally allowing him to fall into actual relaxation, he might have just gone on until he was asleep, but Charlie spoke up.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Charlie’s tone was obviously leaving room for Rami to say no, as he did when he asked personal questions. Rami gave a hum to push him on, shifting a bit so he was facing Charlie more.

“So, when was your first heat? Shit, I’m sorry if that’s too personal, I’ve just never really had this conversation with anyone before”

It was all said quickly, and Rami had to take a second to wrap his head around the question, but when he did he gave a light chuckle. Heats where one of those things society handled very strangely; it was portrayed as some sort of miracle to have one, but it was also a huge fucking target on your back, as it was a sure fire way to be bullied and discriminated against, and it was somewhat expected that couples talk about it in some kind of detail at some point.

Rami had discussed his first heat with past partners, seeing as it was a pretty big deal in an omegas life. If Rami was a more insecure omega, he probably would have taken offense to the question and deemed it too invasive.

“No, it’s fine, you would probably be surprised to hear that I wasn’t exactly popular at one point in my life, I was the Egyptian kid who was kinda weird, not exactly the “class flirt” yet” He heard Charlie chuckle a little, which made Rami smile as well, “I got my first heat when I was about 14, about a year before Sami got his.”

To be completely honest, his first heat was absolutely hell; it had hit him right in the middle of his English class, and the fact that he had been wearing tan pants that day would scar him forever. He was the subject of constant taunting after he broke down in tears at school, both from humiliation and pain. His mom has spent the entire time trying to convince him that what he was going through was natural and amazing, absolutely nothing to be upset about.

“It was pretty rough, that’s all I’ll say, I got shit for it, but I got used to it pretty quick. I’ve always been really private, so I tried to avoid school as much as I could when I went into heat when I could, because High schoolers are nosy as fuck” As he finished, he felt Charlie squeeze him a little tighter, but he didn’t say anything else.

They sat there a little longer, basking in each other’s presence for a bit longer. Charlie laid down more, trying not to jostle Rami too much, while he shit off the TV, bathing them in complete darkness.

Between the warmth of his boyfriends arms around him and the heating pad on his stomach, he was pulled down into one of the best sleeps he had in a while.

In the morning he would wake up alone, but a text on his phone let him know that Charlie wouldn’t be gone for long.

He smiled, stretching and preparing for his morning shower.

Maybe heats weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me, especially right now.
> 
> I have no beta And this was very, very rushed, so if you see any grammatical errors feel free to point them out🥰
> 
> Love you all, please stay safe and wear y’all’s masks❤️


End file.
